My name isn't A
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: But it use to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **Hello! Long time no see hehehehe?^^;

Wally/Hichi/Bee: And where were you!?

Me: Eep! I-I had writer's block...

Wall: For a year?!

Me:*pouts* It hasn't been that long

W/H/B:*glares*

Me: Waaaah! Stop glaring!

Wally:*sighs in anger* GoldenBug Prime does no own Death Note. If she did um...*looks confuse*

Me: BB would be alive and fighting over Matsuda with L! Yeah I ship them, gotta prob?

Wally: Yeah...

* * *

**The beginning**

_The LA BB Murder case_

An old book, written by a young teen no older then fifteen, on the right.

An old file, build by its own detective, on the left.

I looked at them and sighed. It's been how long since this case? How long has it been since the name Beyond Birthday was mention? How long was it since I first hear the name L and B in a sentence since May 2002? Or was it 2003 that they were mention? Damn it truly has been a long time hasn't it? I bit my lip as tears formed about. Does it really matter when they had been mention at all? Who cares now? It's been done and it's over…but it hurts you know. The fact that I might have been the one to start it all. May be I'm being self-centered….this can't be because of me. That damn Wammy's house was training us…training us to be the next _L_. It got to me. The pressure, the work, the expectations of being the best, the completions and falling in love with something you can't touch. I really can't be me that made them this way…can it?

_I am gonna tell you a story, little M._

_Eh? Really A?_

_Yes my little one._

_Cool! A always tells the best stories! Plus he has good chocolate!_

_Oh little one…I hope you never change._

I picked up the book. This child worked so hard on this book, even if he tried to make a dig at his opponent. I remember bring him, this tiny blond child that was afraid of his own shadow because of his own parents, to that damn house before the pressure killed me. Giving him my last chocolate bar as we walked I told him that the stories coming from my mouth, the very words were true. I told him the adventures of the very first Wammy's kids. The story of B, L and A….gods those were the good days. I flipped through the pages and wince.

_**A**_

_**Suicide**_

A small paragraph, may be a page, talking about A's death. Does anyone need to know how weak A was? Even though he acted strong…this is what he did in the end? What I did…How I let it get to me and died? I looked down at my wrist, looked at the skin that showed as my sleeves slide downwards as well as the barely gone scars that marked my lightly tanned skin. Well not really dead since I'm right here looking at this book, huh.

_You might get the better grades! But you're still an emotionless robot A!_

_Really now B? Name calling are childish._

_Whatever Alternative!_

_Better than being the backup._

I closed my eyes and sighed. Backup, alternative, second place, replacement…Damnit! I hate that house! I hate it with a passion. I let the book fall from my grip and let it land on my file. Letting it bash against old papers and pictures. Letting them spread out like they were nothing but trash. These things were trash! Should be long forgotten by now. No carried around to be found by idiots.

I opened my eyes and looked at the pictures. My stomach became queasy as I took in the sight. Oh gods…B what have you done? Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to murder these people? With shaking fingers I reached out for the first picture my eyes caught. Smashed puppets, once beautiful marionettes, scattered acrossed the room. Heads torn off, blood splattered against their mangled up bodies, strings wrapping around their necks as some hang from the ceiling.

A's room…my room. My obsessions. My eyes zeroed in at the middle. A body…my body. The body that was buried at the cemetery near the house by them. Eyes wide, empty and glossed over. Neck that looked as if it was snapped by the red, angry line that was marked by rope. Gashes running down pale arms, left, right, up and down.

_A? A where are you? Hey A? A w-wake up…A? A!?_

As quickly as I could I tossed the picture away from me. I did that…I was the one who did that! I killed myself to get away. To get away from it all! I felt no guilt when the old man told L. In fact I enjoyed it. To know that it was L's fault that I died. That he killed me. What really hurt was the fact that it was my little blond angel and B that found me. Found the little puppet that hanged from the ceiling. I saw as B tried to save an empty shell as little M screamed in horror. I hurt them on the way of hurting L. I couldn't be any sorrier.

But life goes on now. B is gone…gone as the book and files say. Gone as the news on the television says. Just like all of the other criminals. Gods I wish it wasn't true. I died, B ran away, L hunts for him, B became a murder, L wins and then….then Kira kills him.

_Having a nice time in jail B?_

_A? Is…is that really you?_

_Yeah B it's me._

_Y-you bastard…I thought you died. We all thought you died. WE MOURNED FOR YOU! I MOURNED FOR YOU!_

_I know…I'm so sorry Beyond. I'm so sorry._

_Yeah….well me too Mats…me too._

Damn that Kira.

"Oi! Matsui-kun! We have to get to our photo-shoot!"

I looked up to see a young blond girl in her late teens. I looked at her shock and confuse. "Eh?"

"Our photo-shoot! Did Matsui-kun forget?" The young women huffed.

"O-oh! Yeah the photo-shoot! N-no way Misa-Misa! How could I forget something so important?" I said taking a tiny step back.

Misa glare up at me before smiling and giggling childishly. She latched onto my arm and dragged me away from the table I usually seat at. I mentally sighed in exasperation. Damn this idiot. Why do I have to look after this…this Kira wannabe?! This no good pawn of the Kira's game? I eyed her down and frown then smirked. She was the second Kira, even if my co-works think otherwise, that I know for sure. I glance at the newest member to the team. Light, Misa's 'boyfriend', was the Mr. Yagami's son and the suspect to the case. I narrow my eyes before grinning down at the forever puppet to Light and my game. A game that I took upon myself once _he_ was gone. A game that I would be come out the victor.

Heh. If there was one thing I learn after being at Whammy's, growing up there, reading files, and after BB's case. Each Wammy child has something that helps them figure out their game, their mission.

L has his sweets

B had his jams

A….

"Wah! Look Light-kun! Matsui-kun has a cutesy doll in his pocket!" Misa squealed as she took my BB doll out of my coat pocket. "Oh my gosh isn't he cute?! It looks like Ryuzaki but with red eyes though."

She squeezed it tightly to her breast and I glared hatefully at her. That was my BB and _no_ one should touch him. "Mah-mah! Misa-Misa! Don't show them that!"

Light looked slightly impress with it as Ryuzaki look at it apprehensively. "Hey where did you get that?"

I fake the look of embarrassment as I look down at my feet. "Oh…I made it Light-kun. I was just so bored."

Ryuzaki looked at me. "Ah…you made…it?"

My eyes met his, suspicion glowing in his dark eyes. I wanted to grin and mock at him. It would be great to have the upper hand on him.

"Y-yes Ryuzaki-san." I give him a small smile.

Misa glomped my arm squealing again. "What's his name Matsui-kun?"

This time I could not stop my old, cold, emotionless smile from stretching across my face. "Why his name is B.

I let out a hollow laugh at Ryuzaki's shock face and Light's pale one.

"And he's my best friend since the old Wammy home!" With a flick of my fingers, its head spun around crazily and leap to my arms with a creepy grin. "I love him so much!"

Ryuzaki looked at me with horror, grief, contentment and something else. It seems like he finally piece the puzzles together. But that…that didn't matter anymore. Not to me at least. Not when I finally have him on check.

L has his sweets

B had his jams

A…well I had my marionettes

Giggling on the border line insanely as I kiss its head, then I started walking pass between Light and Ryuzaki. "Let's go Misa-Misa! Bye Light! Bye L-Oh I mean Ryuzaki!"

I could hear the blond skipping after me, waving good bye to the world's greatest detective and the world's greatest criminal. I hope she wasn't to attach to little Light. Then again…I truly don't care now do I?

Once I get Kira and kill him for ripping BB from me then I'll go after you L…just like Beyond.

_I missed you Beyond_

_Heh…I missed you too Matsuda._

"A…."

* * *

Hichi: Hey...wasnt your first stories on this net Death Note?

Me:*looks at him starry eyes* Y-yeah! You remember? Oh Shiro you do ca-

Hichi: Yeah it was so lame

Me: re...bastard

Wally:*facepalms* Please review and stuff. Yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Matsuda has join the Author's comments!

Matsuda:*look around in shock* H-how did I get here?!

Wally: Dont worry Matsu, its all good

Ich:*laugh nervously* Sorry Matsu-kun. But it seem that Prime is getting back into Death Note and Bleach

Matsu:*groans* Seriously? I thought I escape that...

Shiro:*grins insanely* Nope! Ya stuck with these losers

Me: Hey!

Matsu: The hollow is still here? I though she killed him. Greeeeat

Shiro:*growls, blushing* Shuddup! _King!_

Me:*giggles* I own nothing

* * *

**Marionettes**

Since I was little I always had a puppet in my arms. My very first one was given to me by my mother. She was a puppeteer, one of the very best in the world. Our home would be fueled with thousands handing from the walls. Never did we feel alone with them watching us. Sometime, I use to go with her to parks, the town center and may be parties if we were lucky. I would watch from far away and grin at the smiles plastered on the other children's faces. It was simply beautiful. My mother and her puppets were simply beautiful.

Oh my first puppet! I was so fearful that she would give me her very first marionette that was soft and slightly badly stitched. When I was just a toddler, she told me that she made it for an old friend that died long ago before her time. It had always frightened me, thinking that the old friend's spirit was in it. Always there, even when I would leave it behind. Empty black eyes that seem to stare into my soul, a wide smile as if laughing insanely at my fear and short blue mop like hair. A kitchen knife, a butcher knife always seemed as if it was its favorite, in his soft left hand. It's orange and white striped shirt sometimes splatted with what seems like blood. Oh how it frightened me.

_Now my little doll, do not be frighten by him. He is just having little fun with those boys just like any possessive teen would be with what is deemed theirs._

My mother would always tell me that. Her face empty of emotion as only her eyes held softness, her voice boarder monotone, her hair wave down to her ankles like a silver waterfall. Mother would away wave my fears of the puppet away. I don't think I would ever accept it if it-no _he_…if he did not save me from the fire. The fire, made by the town's people, which took my mother and her beautiful marionettes away from us.

_Are you still afraid of me chibi? Kya Kya_

Don't get me wrong, thinking that I would just accept him after saving me. In fact I down right hated him but he was the only thing of my mother's. My only memory of my beautiful decrease mother. He knew it, I knew it…we only had each other now. How can a child of six and a mere doll survive the cold, lonely world?

_You belong to me, chibi. Kya Kya I'll protect ya. I always protect what belongs to me. Kya Kya_

He was right you know. No matter how much I wanted to refuse to admit. He did protect me. He kept the monsters away, both from the light and shadows. Together we traveled to anywhere and everywhere, picking up puppets from every design or style along the way. Saving them from being destroyed by being thrown away in the trash or use as firewood. Together we did our best to fix them as good as new.

Soon as I turned twelve, we were found by an old man and taken to a new home. Me and my puppets finally had a home. No long did we have to keep moving, or stealing to stay alive. Though I continued to collect more and more of marionettes through the year I lived there. My room was completely filled with them. So much that there was barely any empty spots where I could place them. They were just beautiful, absolutely beautiful. It was a shame that I had to destroy one at the end. My poor doll but it could not be helped.

I guess this is all. My story of how I became a puppeteer. Of how I came to have so many and I still do. Just like my mother, my house was filled with them. Never would I get rid of them. Nor did I ever get rid of my mother's last gift. He was with me…with me to the very end.

* * *

"Kya kya kya Finally finish with it chibi?"

I looked up to see my mother's number one puppet. "Hush you stupid doll or else I put you in strings."

He stared at me with black beaded eyes with his insane smile. "Oh you wouldn't do that chibi. Ya _nat_ that cool."

I glared at him at the corner of my eye. He knew me so well but then again he had been with me since I was a child. Of course I would never put stings on him. No puppet wanted that. It was the cruelest thing to ever do in their world. I let out as sigh and reached towards him. I cupped his worn out face gently and brushed my thumb against his fussy cheek.

"Of course not my old friend." I smiled gently at him feeling him limp forward to my palm. "Hm…someone needs a makeover; your body is getting old."

"Hey!" He huffed still leaning on my hand. I let out a giggle. "Whatever! Anyways, ya done or not brat?"

I nod my head as I removed my hand to pick up my creation up. I grinned as I held it up to eye level. "Done! What do you think?"

"Tck It could be better." He said, jealousy dancing in his tone.

"I wasn't talking to you, ya ol'washcloth." I growled at the dummy before look over at my bed with a grin. "Well what do you think?"

"I think its fine."

I let out a laugh. "That's good to hear…Beyond. Welcome to your new body."

* * *

Me:*grins* So~?

Matsu:*blinks in confusion* What did you do to me?

Me: Weeeell in my old, old Death Note story I mention you as A. So I decided to give it more of a story.*bounces in happiness* Except this time I _might_ be putting a little romance between you and B or you and L

Wally: Is this gonna be like random short stories?

Me: _Maybe~_

Shiro:*still annoyed from earlier* Ugh great...*sighs*Comment or stuff


End file.
